


文艺场景三十题27 舞

by Epimenides



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4225581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epimenides/pseuds/Epimenides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>愿你如风，去哪里都摧枯拉朽——亲爱的Mitchell-Elijah Weiser。</p>
    </blockquote>





	文艺场景三十题27 舞

**Author's Note:**

> 愿你如风，去哪里都摧枯拉朽——亲爱的Mitchell-Elijah Weiser。

27.舞

 

他要去赴一场约会。

酒后的约会是不理智的，需要喝酒的约会是危险的，没有酒的约会，刚刚好却也稍显无趣。

十月底了，穿风衣是少了些，然而也还没到穿大衣的时候。

这种不上不下的尴尬状态，近来像是常常遇到。他在十字路口停下来等绿灯，手插进口袋里摸了摸手机冰凉的金属外壳。

大约这个时候许多人都有约会，上班族，高中生，哪怕是老人家，也会手拉手出来买一枝花，花店姑娘的脸像玫瑰一样红彤彤的。他想起养过的一条巴哥犬，一脸认真地嗅自己买回来的花，然后打一个响亮的喷嚏，圆而大的眼睛里满是不解和惶恐。然后他会大笑着抱住它，搔一搔它颈上的毛。

他在人群里无声地笑起来，也许笑出了声，不过车流莽莽，人群浩浩荡荡，哭笑都随风了。

 

他们和人群一起安静地入场落座，他把风衣外套脱下，身边人就自然地伸手来接过去。

“你穿这么少，不冷？”他盯着对方的休闲西装。

“冬天毕竟还没有到呢。”

然后他们默契地同时安静下来，在座位里换了个舒服的姿势，音乐就悄悄地起了。

舞台上浮士德和梅菲斯特签下赌约，哲学悲剧里谁会是赢家呢？

他感觉到有温热的肉体覆盖在手背上，自己的手指瑟缩了一下，被另一手捏住，整个地被包裹起来。

“会有人看到的。”他别过头去轻轻地说，却看到一双已经等待着对视的眼睛，明亮得像塞班岛的星星，冰岛的极光。

他于是转回头来，把下巴埋进衬衫领口里——害我看不到舞台上的舞蹈了啊。他想。

“如果我对某一瞬间说：

停一停吧！你真美丽！

那时就给我套上枷锁，

那时我也情愿毁灭！

那时就让丧钟敲响，

让你的职务就此告终，

让时钟停止，指针垂降，

让我的一生就此断送！”

他感觉到手被放开了，对方的袖口擦过他的手背，冰凉然而柔软的感受，像是小时候奔跑时摔倒在雪地里，不会感觉到痛也不会哭，爬起来的时候，鼻尖上还粘着雪花。

——冬天快要到了啊。

“走神了？”旁边的手拍了拍他的膝盖，用一种不尴不尬的力度。

“你不也是？”他盯着舞台。

那人向后倒在椅子里，这一次他听到了笑声。

——在一出悲剧里笑出声真是不恰当啊。

而他知道自己的嘴角也是上扬的。

 

“就到此为止了么？”

“不然呢？”

“你饿吗？或者需要来点酒？”

“都随便吧。”

于是他们在酒吧里喝起了酒，Margarita和Singapore Sling。快要进入后半夜的酒吧放起爵士乐，疲倦的男男女女离开舞池跌坐在长沙发里，玩笑推搡之间泼了杯里的酒在彼此身上，脏污了体面的长裙衬衫。

走出去吹到夜风，会冷吧？转念一想，多半是坐车回去的。

他想起家里的料理台上还有洗干净没吃完的樱桃，鲜艳到扎眼的红色，用白色的碗装起来，视觉刺激先于味觉征服感官，太好看了。

“Mitchell, 我有没有说过你的嘴很好看？”

他不想回答这个冒失的问题。但年轻的男孩之间在意这些似乎太保守了。“没有。”

“哦，我的错。”对方取出酒杯里的樱桃，“我必须得告诉你，太好看了。真的。”

——他把那个该死的樱桃吃下去了。用一种刻意放慢的、专心致志的姿态。该死。

Mitchell懊恼地开始咬下唇，喝酒的速度放快了一些，好像在惩罚什么无形的东西一样。

“不谢谢我吗？为这种大胆的赞美。”

——开始得寸进尺了。

“谢谢你——如你所愿。”他的咬字是用力的，任何一个没有情商缺陷的人都应当听得出来。于是David开始大笑了。是的，他一点都不担心他会生气，一点都不。

因为他的确没有生气。

 

“哇哦，原来你的嘴唇不只是看起来好看而已。”

“……就不能在接吻的时候少说两句吗？”

他看起来像是真的生气了，眼圈红红的，像只随时准备发动进攻的小兽。

——但是他不会的。他不会伤害他，他也不是什么野兽。

他是玫瑰，是舞台上的光，是一条打了喷嚏的巴哥犬，是这个世界上最甜美最珍贵的爱人。

——对他来说。

 

“停一停吧，你真美丽。”

“让我的一生就此断送。”

 

End.


End file.
